Anti-Cosmo (Twistdom)
"We are a very unusual family.." ''-Anti-Cosmo'' Relationships Stanley (H.P.) : '''Anti-Cosmo has a very close father-son bond with his father, and often seeks him when he is in a jam or in need of advice. '''Anti-Janice (A.M.C.): Anti-Cosmo greatly despises his mother. End of story. Anti-Wanda : Anti-Cosmo has a soft spot for his wife, although he doesn't particularly like to show it in public. He canbe very sweet with her and he cares about her a lot. Foop : The anti-Cosmo relationship with your older son is a little mixed. Above all it consists of the anti-Cosmo that infuriates muchocon him for being so challenging, but he loves him very much, although sometimes he tries to destroy it. Anti-Rosemary : Anti-Cosmo tends to be a little stricter when it comes to his daughter, but he loves her unconditionally. Anti-William: Anti-Cosmo tends to be a little too overprotective with his youngest son, mainly due to the fact that he is very fragile and was born with several complications. Anti-Schnozmo: Anti-Cosmo finds his brother incredibly annoying, but secretly has a soft spot for him. Anti-Clarice: His older sister annoys him even greater than his older brother, and she's pretty much like a thorn in his side. A very, very big thorn that won't go away. Anti-Carrey : Don't even get him started on his genderbent. Eugh. Sanderson : His adoptive brother incredibly annoys him, but Anti-Cosmo would murder anyone who messed with him. "Cosmo:" Anti Cosmo usually has an enmity and friendship with Cosmo on such occasions as he can not kill, knowing that that would be the end of his existence. Simon and Sidney : His niece and nephew greatly amuse him most of the time, but he may snap at them once or twice for getting into his underwear drawer. Birth and Cubehood It has a malevolent personality, is very smart and has an IQ of about 180 and knows several parts around the world is descended from an English lineage of a wealthy family. From where his father is the possessor of many concessions and land. It is elegant dressed in English clothes and has an English accent highly distinguishable apparently is the most sane and intelligent character of the magical world and that of all villains is the closest to fulfilling their plans, thanks to their intelligence and capabilities is the leader of the anti-godparents. He was abused by his mother the first few years of his life, along with his older siblings, Until his father finally divorced her and moved out. He was a very intellectual yet anti-social baby, always locking himself up in his room, which greatly annoyed his father. He was very spoiled, despite his father having a limited amount of money. Childhood His anti-social behaviors continued through his childhood, to the great dismay of his father. His adopted brother, Sanderson, became part of the family early in his childhood, and met his future wife, She was a commoner peasant named anti-Wanda, during middle-ish childhood. It became a little more social, but not for long. Teenhood Anti-Cosmo was expelled by his father when he was in his late teens, his behaviors being too much for his old father to handle, he had escaped going to live with anti-Wanda for a while, until I accept to be her husband and marry her, until I return in the anti-magic Castle. As revenge killed his father, who was the leader of the anti-fairies to be able to take his post, at the time when he was about to finish his adolescence, and took control of the anti-world of fairies. Category:Anti Fairies Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Males Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Non-Real Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Canon Category:Anti-Fairy Category:Characters Made by Invadermay123 Category:Twistdom Category:Twistdom Characters